Pawns, Parties and Prices
by Errica Grace
Summary: Life sucks. Percy and Annabeth go through an ugly break up when Annabeth finds out she's pregnant. Nico is having trouble with his Dad. Piper catches Jason cheating on her. Thalia is accused of doing something which she didn't do and this can even ruin her life. And Rachel is struck between her friends, solving their problems. What will happen when they will clash? One word: Drama.
1. Introducing the Pawn!

**A/N: Hello friends. This is my first story. Hope you enjoy. No copyrights intended. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and Heroes of Olympus series.**

**_Chapter 1_**

Annabeth Chase was finding it difficult to concentrate on her assignment, with her mind running in a different direction. The college chores had become really hard. There were final exams were coming up in two months, and every week, there were at least two surprise tests. Under normal conditions, this shouldn't have affected her but the condition were _seriously_ not normal, at least right now.

The assignment was on Psychoneurosis, a topic that she hardly understood. She knew that this was a great insult to the whole lineage of Athenians, but what can she do? She was only a human being, and human beings did mistakes.

_Big Mistakes._

Life sucks. This was Annabeth's only thought in five hours. She felt her stomach and could make out that the regular attack of hunger was coming again. Excellent. She tried to focus on her assignment, but nothing got into her mind.

So, she decided to take a break. She got up and went to refrigerator. Null. Nothing was there to eat in the refrigerator. This proved how much foodie she had become in a few days. She felt her stomach again and closed her eyes. She could hear his voice ringing up in her ears.

_''Enough is enough!''_

_''I am a human not a machine. I cannot cope up with your demands. ''_

_''I cannot date my mother, Annabeth! This relationship is suffocating me. You're a control-freak.''_

_''I can't love you, Annabeth. We're done!''_

When Percy was breaking up with her, she remained calm, listened to his words. He kept on speaking and shouting at her, oblivious to the fact that how much it was hurting her. When he left, Annabeth cried for three whole days. The break-up had traumatized her deeply. She might not show it but she mourned for Percy. She had tried to explain herself but her heart refused to overcome the loss.

Eventually, she distracted herself from this and started to focus on her studies. Still, seeing her college friends go out with their boyfriends and girlfriends, gave her a heartache.

And today, her doctor had broken a very unexpected news to her. She had finally realized why people felt so reluctant to go to a doctor's clinic.

She could feel the tears rolling down from her cheek. _What will be Percy's reaction when he finds out? _Annabeth thought. She had no option but to go to a friend's and seek her help. She picked up her jacket and car keys and rushed out of her house towards Rachel Elizabeth Dare's apartment.

* * *

For Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the life was going fantastic until a blond, grey-eyed girl rang her door bell. The college had been going fantastic and her grades were also very good. Her dad had decided not to interfere in her life, which was relief and till now she hadn't had any signs of a new war coming up in the demigod world.

But as everyone knows life sucks.

Rachel was sitting on a couch, going through a fashion magazine (not her choice, though) when someone rang the door bell. Rachel had learned one thing from her experience in the demigod world- never appreciate you life, because when will trouble come, that even, the oracle herself, can't tell.

She got up from the couch, lazily and opened the door.

Annabeth Chase.

''Hi, Anna-'' She stormed inside her house without a word and sat on her couch and started to cry. Rachel wanted to protest but she didn't feel like, seeing Annabeth's bad mood. Rachel was not a very great fan of Annabeth. Sometimes, she really felt that Percy was right- Annabeth was controlling, bossy, but she trusted Rachel as her best friend, and Rachel cannot break her trust.

"So, is everything all right?" Rachel asked with a smile after Annabeth didn't speak. Rachel was losing her patience so she asked even though she knew that would be dangerous.

"Do you think everything is all right?" Annabeth replied, angrily.

"Um... No. What happened?" Rachel asked, this time seriously concerned.

"Hell happened." Annabeth murmured.

"Tell me." Rachel insisted.

"I am pregnant." Annabeth said in a low voice.

Okay, so under normal circumstances, this should have been a joyful news but Annabeth's expression told Rachel not. And when she was facing an extremely ugly break-up, this news was a like spicing up the wound. Rachel suddenly felt sorry for Annabeth.

"Sorry, I was so ignorant." Rachel apologized.

''It's not your fault Rachel, it's his fault.'' Annabeth said, as she stopped crying.

''Whoa, who's fault?" Rachel asked, confused, even though the question was obvious, she wanted to know about the father of Annabeth's baby.

"Percy's or who. I have never dated anyone besides him.'' Annabeth said. Good.

''But didn't you two break up?'' Rachel asked, insolently for which she felt sorry.

"Yeah, but I found out today itself that I am four moths along and we broke up only three months ago. That means I was pregnant before the break up." Annabeth said.

"Okay. Wait you two _had _sex. Didn't you? Obviously you did, but why did you two always deny it?" Rachel remarked, although that seemed pretty stupid question.

"The point is" Annabeth said, changing the topic. "I'm pregnant. I don't have my boyfriend with me and I want serious help. What to do?"

Rachel thought for a second. What could be done? What _should _be done? Yes, one thing. First thing first.

"So... Does Percy know?" Rachel asked.

"No." Annabeth replied.

"Do your parents know?"Rachel asked.

"No."

"Does _anyone_ know?" Rachel asked, irked. How can this girl tell no one?

"No, you are the only one." Annabeth answered.

"Wonderful." Rachel remarked. "We need to tell Percy and your parents."

"But-"

"Do it. I'll call Percy and you call your parents. I guess you won't be happy to call your ex-boyfriend." Rachel said, in a commanding voice. This was making her feel superior than Annabeth which made her happy.

"Yeah right." Annabeth said, painfully. Maybe she still loves Percy.

* * *

Percy Jackson's day, as usual, was not good. Today, he scored _painfully _low in his biology surprise test. Then he got late to pick up his mom from her office. He also burnt the macaroni he had kept in the microwave oven, while he went to bathe and finally almost slipped from the staircases. Wow! What a wonderful day, Percy thought. And like this was not enough to make his life miserable, a phone call from Rachel pushed him off the cliff.

So, this started with Percy, in the bathroom. He was taking his daily shower when the phone rang up. Percy picked up his T-shirt and jeans and dressed up quickly. He hurried down the stairs when he almost slipped due to the fact that his feet were wet. But he managed to sustain himself. He reached the phone and held up the receiver.

_"Hello."_ Percy said.

_"Hey, Percy! Is it you?" _A familiar voice answered.

_"Hi Rachel. What's up?" _Percy replied. She had called after a long time.

_"I'm fine Percy. I want to talk to you. Are you free?" _Rachel asked, her voice steely and guarded.

_"Yeah, I'm absolutely free. What is it?"_ Percy said, not know why she was asking. Rachel was not the kind of her person who asked permissions, at least to talk to someone. Something was definitely wrong.

_"Okay, see I don't want to make it difficult for you but you must understand the seriousness of the situation. It's about Annabeth." _At this point, Percy felt anger seize him. He had broken up with Annabeth three months ago and had ended up all his contacts with her. He had, literally, ordered his friends never to mention her name again and here was this Rachel speaking of her.

_"Rach. I told you-"_

_"Percy, no listen. She's pregnant and the child is yours." _Percy was not sure how to process this news. Should he be happy? _No way! _Why should he be happy to know that his ex-girlfriend was having his baby? He decided to react calmly and precisely, at least on the telephone.

_"Okay." _He said, although he wanted to punch someone.

_"So can you please come over to my house on Friday so we can talk?" _Rachel asked. What?

_"Fine. But I won't talk to Annabeth."_ Percy said and meant it.

_"But-"_

_"Rachel, Please!" _He pleaded.

_"Okay, fine but you know you can't avoid it for long."_

_"Ya, I know." _He said, hating the fact.

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

Percy's mind went blank afterwards. He sat on the couch, thinking what to do. He had never thought that he would have to face this moment also in his sucking life. Well, his mind went to Annabeth. He had broken up with him because she was controlling, dominating and was like his mother. When he had broken up with her, she had interestingly remained calm, although Percy knew she was deeply hurt. Now she is pregnant. But why should he care? Actually, he _should_ care. It is technically _his _mistake that he knocked her out.

But what _could_ he do? He can't do anything sitting here, with his head in his hands, thinking. So, he picked up his phone and searched for Nico Di Angelo, his best friend. If anyone can understand the situation, it was Nico. So, a little bit about his friend. He used to have a crush on Percy. Shocking, Na? But that was when he fourteen years old. He is currently dating some daughter of Hecate named Clary. As you can see, when people grow up, they change and that happened with Nico. He grew up and became Percy's best friend.

Percy was about to call Nico, when his microwave buzzer buzzed. _Oh shit!_ He thought. He had left the macaroni inside the oven for half an hour and it probably should have burnt by now.

* * *

Nico Di Angelo walked straight into his father, Hades' room. Nico was going through a rough patch with his father. Actually, Hades wanted Nico to stay in underworld and help him with clearing the underworld traffic congestion. But Nico wanted to stay on Earth and complete his college.

He was going to his father. He knew Hades would never understand him but it's better to take a chance at least. He told himself to be positive but could not stop thinking that Hades will probably flip.

So, with doubt and fear in his heart, he headed towards Hades' room. When he reached there, exactly opposite happened to what he had thought. His father stayed calm.

"I am giving you two days Nico." Hades had said. "Think and tell me, then I'll decide."

Wow. Nico thought. It was midnight and Nico was feeling sleepy. He went back to his room and was about to go to sleep when his phone rang up. Shoot. Who is this now?

He picked up the phone.

_"Hey, Nico. It's me Percy." _Percy's voice said. Nico was irritated. Now what does Percy want in the middle of the night?

_"Hey. Good Night." _Nico greeted him, sleepily.

_"What? Wait. It's serious. I need to talk." _Percy said, his voice sounding serious.

_"Fast man fast. I need to sleep." _Nico replied. Yeah right, talk in the middle of the night. This guy was probably drunk or out of his mind.

_"So, I got myself into a great trouble." _Well getting into troubled should be no big deal for a son of Poseidon right?

_"Wow, such a great news." _Nico said sarcastically.

_"Nico. This is not a joke time. I am serious. Annabeth's pregnant." _Wow, man this guy needs to get a serious character development. Who in the Tartarus would ever knock out his ex-girlfriend?

_"Well, congratulations." _Nico said even though he knew that this was not a good news. But come on! he was going to be an _uncle_.

_"What? What kind of friend are you? Help me man." _Now this was starting to irk Nico.

_"How?" _Nico asked. If you are asking help then you should at least suggest some ideas.

_"That ...you tell me." _Percy replied. Now how was he going to help in this stupid case?

_"It's your problem. What should _I _do?" _Nico said, obviously.

_"Fine. Come to my house and meet me." _Okay. Enough. He had much trouble for himself only when he is invited to get involved in a new trouble.

_"What? But why-" _

_"Nico, you need to come tomorrow positively. Okay? For our friendship." _Man this guy is irritating.

_"Fine okay." _

So, Nico Di Angelo had another thing to worry about and that was about his best friend's ex-girlfriend's baby. Well, technically his nephew/niece. He tried to sleep but two thoughts kept on bugging him. One, he had two days for making his carrier and solving the issue with is Dad. Second, there was his friend with a great trouble.

Wow, he really had turned a cold should to Percy on the phone. He got up. Man, he still had two whole days for his carrier but his best friend needed his help, right now!

Nico got up and dressed, ready to go to earth. He stood in a dark corner and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. The Thrill ride of Life

**_Chapter 2_**

Nico walked straight on the busy streets of New York's Times Square. Even in the midnight, it was heavily crowded. He then entered a lone street. Maybe he was not in the right place. He shouldn't be in this place. Something felt wrong.

He kept walking, avoiding the chill he was feeling. The streetlights started to blink. They went off for a second and then they were on again. Nico increased his pace. He tried to concentrate on Percy rather than the eerie surrounding. He thought about Annabeth, her child, an idea to get Percy out of the trouble but the cold feeling kept on snapping him out of the trance.

Nico then saw something move in the dark shadow. He gripped his sword tightly and kept on moving. Suddenly something pounded on him. Without thinking, without looking, Nico slashed his sword from the creature.

It was a hellhound. _Wow_. Nico thought. _His father had certainly not gave up on him. _Nico felt a plunge of anger hit him. Why was his Dad so much eager to take his life, stealthily. Tell him, he doesn't want him anymore, Nico shall never see him again.

He stood near the dead end of the street and checked for Percy on his phone. He was about to call him when a message popped up. Nico checked it and found that it was from Jason.

_Piper broke up. I am in trouble. Need your help._

Now, why does everyone want his help? What was he? A counselling machine? Nico decided that Jason should sort out his problem on his own. He messaged him, refusing help.

_Can't. Sorry. Later. I'm busy._

With this Nico headed towards Percy's house.

* * *

Percy sat in his drawing room, on the couch, waiting for Nico. He knew Nico would surely come. Nico was his best friend and best friends don't ditch. Percy had been waiting for almost two hours and when no one came, he started to lose patience. He thought of calling Nico but then someone rang the doorbell. Yes! Percy knew that his best friend could not ditch him, not even in midnight.

Percy got up and opened the door. Yes, it was Nico only.

"Wow, you really came!" Percy said.

"Don't waste my time. Just tell me what happened." Nico said hastily, as he came inside Percy's house.

They sat down on the couch and Percy brought some water for Nico (he had refused for anything else, by the way.). Percy started to explain Nico everything.

"So, how did it happen?" Nico asked.

"I- I don't know. Rachel just called and informed and asked me to meet her day after tomorrow." Percy said.

"Okay. So you didn't talk to Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"What? No."

"Then how are you sure that Rachel is not playing a prank?" Nico said. Percy considered this.

"Actually, no. She sounded serious and she won't play a prank this big. I know her." Percy said, finally.

"So, tell me do you want the baby?" Nico asked.

"What? No way. I'm so young and by the way this is _Annabeth_'s baby. I seriously don't want it." Percy said, not sure if he was sounding rude.

Nico nodded and made an expression like he did not agree with Percy's views but then he asked.

"So, what do you think you should do?"

"Um... I'm thinking of doing nothing. I mean what _can _I do?" Percy said. This was obvious. If he had any idea then why would he have ever asked Nico for help?

"But you can't get away. You'll get a joint custody." Nico said.

"I don't want the baby, Nico! Why will I get a joint custody? Let Annabeth have it." Percy said.

"_It_! Wow, Percy, you're rude but I'm sure Annabeth will _get_ you involved in this. At least have you paid for the education and everything of the baby until he/she reaches eighteen,_ if _she decides to keep the baby." Nico said.

"What do you mean by _keep_ it?" Percy asked. Nico had surely informed himself very well.

"Adoption obviously." Nico said. Percy's eyes widened. "I mean you said, she is four months along, right. That means she is past her first trimester and it's usually when the baby is considered a human being and develops nerves to sense the pain, so, the doctors refuse to do an abortion after that. Therefore, the final option is adoption." Nico explained. Percy wondered how much he knew so much about these things.

Still, the word "adoption" thrilled him. Did he really want Annabeth to do that if she _was _going to do that?

* * *

Rachel did not know what as happening. One moment her life is awesome and then the next moment trouble knocks the door. She was already in tension regarding Annabeth's pregnancy when someone rang her door bell.

Initially, she liked to open the door when someone rang the bell but now-a-days, she was thinking to put a 'DO NOT DISTURB OR YOU WILL BE SMACKED WITH A FREAKING-HAIRBRUSH-THAT-SCARED-KRONOS IN YOUR FACE' tag on the door. She really missed that hairbrush of her.

She decided to ignore the bell but it started ringing fiercely, Rachel got unnerved. She got up and walked furiously to the door, ready to shout at the visitor, when she changed her mind as soon as she opened the door. It was Piper. Crying furiously.

"Why do people come crying at my house?" Rachel thought under her breath.

"Can I come in?" Piper asked, half-sobbing.

"Yeah sure." Rachel said. She started of opening a bureau. Get in trouble and come to Rachel Dare. Your problems will be solved. Yes, that seemed a nice profession. Still, she let Piper in.

"What happened Piper." She asked. Piper was crying badly and that was making Rachel sick.

"Jas-Jason cheated on me." Piper said. Rachel didn't know how to digest this. All these years she thought of Jason as a faithful, loyal and obedient man but what was she hearing?

"What? But I thought-"

"Thought that he was a nice guy but No, you were mistaken. Everyone was mistaken. _I _was mistaken." Piper said, crying loudly. Rachel thought of putting a cotton ball in her ears. Even Annabeth didn't cry this badly, even when her problem was way more serious than this.

"Piper what happened? Tell me."

"Yesterday, I was going to the library when I saw Jason kissing Drew Tanaka! Here, I also clicked the photo. I-I broke up with him." Rachel took Piper's phone and looked at the picture. It was of a girl with black hair kissing a boy with blond hair.

"Wow, this is really _him._ I can't believe this." Rachel said and she was really surprised.

"Right na? Me too. But I _saw _him with my own eyes." Piper said.

"Hey Piper! What if he was forced to do that, you know, by Drew?" Rachel suggested. This was possible. It was Drew Tanaka that Piper mentioned of. Yes, that was possible.

"Maybe but-"

Suddenly, Rachel's phone rang.

"Excuse me, if you please ?" Piper nodded.

Rachel got up and went into a corner. It was Thalia's phone.

_"Hello, Rachel, are you there?" _Thalia asked Rachel.

_"Yeah, what happened?" _Rachel asked.

_"Um... do you have any advice on how to convince Artemis if she catches your _fake _copy having an affair and frames you?" _Thalia asked. Rachel had no idea why she was talking like this, so she didn't try to take any chance.

_"Um... no idea. Why?" _Rachel said.

_"Nothing. Thanks any way. Bye." _Thalia responded even though she sounded disappointed.

_"Bye." _Rachel also bade her farewell.

Rachel didn't know what had happened. Maybe some huntress had broken her virginity oath. But it was a relief that Thalia didn't share her problem with her. She was already loaded with problems.

When she returned to Piper, she was holding her phone and was crying furiously.

"Whoa! What happened Piper?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"D-Drew called. She said Jason didn't want me now and wanted to stay away with me, so I better be away from him."Piper said.


	3. Heat, Recess and Drama

**_Chapter 3_**

Percy was standing in front of Rachel's door. Nico was also there to accompany him. His hands were shaking. Nico kept his hands on Percy's shoulders, as if to reassure him. He put up all his courage and rang the doorbell. At first, no one opened the door. Percy wanted to run away but as he turned to go, the door opened.

The person who opened the door gave a heart attack to Percy. It was Annabeth. She also looked shocked as Percy could see her eyes widened, but then she quickly became normal. Wow. She did not change. Percy looked down at her stomach but she did not look like a pregnant woman, by this he meant fat.

"Yes?" She asked as if she was talking to a stranger, her voice sounded like she was crying before.

"We want to see Rachel." Nico said on Percy's behalf, for which he was thankful.

"I'll call her." Annabeth said and went away, as she tried to avoid an eye contact with Percy.

Percy's mind had gone blank after seeing his ex-girlfriend. Nico had helped him but Annabeth had really turned a cold shoulder to him even though she recognised him but Percy didn't care.

Annabeth returned back. She was wearing a blue T-Shirt and black jeans, her hair tied in an untidy bun. Seeing blue things usually made Percy's day but here was his ex-girlfriend, who was making his day painful.

"You may come in. Rachel's busy. You can wait." She said and went away.

Percy followed Nico inside the house and sat down on the sofa. Rachel was taking much time and Annabeth was no where to be seen.

At last Rachel came in.

"Oh, Percy. Nico. Welcome." Rachel greeted, her voice very quiet. "Sorry I was late."

"So, we heard-"Percy started to say but Rachel cut his formal talk and went straight to the point.

"Yes, so do you wanna talk?" Rachel asked, her poker face extremely hard to read.

"No." Percy said, firmly.

"What but why?" Nico asked. But Rachel signalled him to be quiet. She nodded.

"Okay. So what do you want?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know but I don't want the responsibility." Percy said. That was true. He was so young and financially unprepared. He was only a student.

"But you know Annabeth will make you pay for the child." Rachel said. This fact was bothering Percy so much that he wanted to kill himself.

"But I won't do that. That's her problem, not mine." Percy said. He had thought about this. He would go to jail than pay for that puny kid.

"Why? But it's your child." Rachel said, distaste now clear in her voice. Percy knew that being surrounded by so many problems was bothering her but it was she who called him and told him this stupid news.

"So what? I am not the one carrying it." Percy said stubbornly. That was true.

"What do you want to suggest then?" Rachel asked, calmly but irritated.

"I don't know. Many guys leave their girlfriends when they're pregnant. I'm doing the same." Percy said. He wanted to cry. Did he _had _to have sex? Did he not know it's consequences. Well, bad hormones.

"Those guys are bad, Percy. You're not like them." Rachel, spoke calmly to him, sitting next to him.

"But what can I do? I am so young, so financially unable." Percy said.

"So is Annabeth." Nico said.

"Whose side are you on?" Percy scolded him.

"Yours-"

"Percy, we both are on the same side." Rachel interrupted him. "The right side. We are with both of you. We're here to help. Percy, I understand you're young but think of Annabeth for once, not as your ex-girlfriend but as a human being, as a girl in pain. Percy, you're hurt, we know that but only you are not the one who is hurt."

"But what _can_ I do?" Percy, said, his eyes full of tears.

"Think once. What exactly do you want?" Rachel said.

"I- I, if I was in her place, I would go for adoption." Percy said, flatly.

"Percy-"

"What?" An angry voice said from behind. It was Annabeth. "I will _never _do that."

"So what should I do?" Percy shrugged. He wanted to feel bad for her but something inside didn't let him do. Something told him that whatever was happening to Annabeth was right.

"You know what should you do." Annabeth shouted, now facing him. "Jump off the balcony. You are nothing but trouble, Percy Jackson. You know nothing but how to be a jerk."

"Okay, so now-"

"NO! Today, _I _will speak and _you_ will listen." Annabeth interrupted Percy, which scared him. "_You_ are the one who got me into this, Percy Jackson. I also don't have any want to be pregnant or anything. I am not telling you to do anything but I will go to court and _get _you pay for my baby at_ any _cost. Whether you want it or not. Remember I'll go to court."

"OH JUST SHUT UP, YOU CONTROL-FREAK!" Percy shouted too.

"Yeah" Annabeth said, crying, her voice still high. "I'll shut up. You may not pay or do anything but remember, your soul will never let you live peacefully, till you will know that you are my and my baby's criminal. Remember criminal."

"Annabeth-" Rachel started to calm her down but Annabeth shrugged her off and picked up her bag.

With this Annabeth left Rachel's house. Percy put his head down in his hands. Nico and Rachel tried to comfort him but nothing can comfort Percy after this. _She will go to court_, he thought. _I am her criminal._

* * *

Rachel thought as if she was an intruder in everybody's life. Percy had been really shocked regarding his sudden encounter with Annabeth. Annabeth had stormed off from her house at a speed at which she would have had a heart attack.

Percy, as supposed, was nonchalant. _Why should I care? _Was his only reply. Other than this, he had been saying nothing. Nico had been trying to calm him down and stop being such a jerk, but he failed.

Lastly, Rachel lost her patience. She called Nico to a side, leaving Percy to calm down. She was going to tell him that she was fed up of this and wanted to get away.

"Hey, listen. I'm fed up of this and want to get out." Rachel said.

"So, what should I do? Don't you think I am fed up too of this? I haven't slept nicely for two whole weeks!" Nico said.

"So we should tell Percy this? Shouldn't we?" Rachel said.

"As you wish. I'll do the same." Nico said.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Rachel seriously wanted to punch someone.

"Who's this now?" She said, irked. Nico was trying to suppress a laugh.

"I'll open the door." He said, his voice making it clear that he was laughing at her.

Rachel followed Nico to the door, to see who it was. Maybe it could be someone whom she can punch.

Leo Valdez.

"Leo? What are _you-_"

"Courier!" He said, even though he didn't look like a delivery boy, he was holding a big box in his hands.

"Hey from when did you become a delivery boy? And we don't think that we're supposed to get a courier. Are we?" Nico looked expectantly towards Rachel but she also shook her head.

"Actually, Nico come down here." Leo signalled Nico to bow down so he can something in his ears. Nico had grown pretty tall in past few years.

When Leo told Nico something, Nico looked pale.

"What? Man, I can't do this and how do you know?" Nico asked.

"Trust me dude! I also have some spies." Leo said. Rachel had no idea what they were talking about, but she remained calm.

"What spies?" Nico asked.

"Um... you know some automatons who are indistinct able-"

"You mean you were spying on me?" Nico demanded, angrily.

Rachel was not getting anything, so she decided to interrupt and douse the matter.

"Hello guys, I'm here." She said, finally.

"Fine. Let's talk about that later." Leo said in a fast tone like he was escaping someone. "I heard Annabeth's pregnant? By Percy?"

Rachel sighed. So, it had reached this far that even Leo knew about it. "Yes."

"And you don't look very happy." Leo guessed. Oh, Leo you would never understand.

"Actually, yes."Rachel replied. "The problem is that Percy and Annabeth, both have come to me for help and now when they met again they had this huge-emotional fight on adoption or something, then Annabeth stormed off and now Percy's here in a bad mood not talking to anyone. We're stuck in between."She pointed towards her and Nico. "Then there's Piper."

"Oh yes, I know, that Drew thing, right?" Leo said with distaste. "She's panicking without any cause, like she doesn't know her sister."

"You mean Jason did nothing?" Nico asked. Rachel had told him about Piper and Jason. He said Jason had also texted him.

"Nah! Do you think so?" Leo asked and Nico and Rachel shook their head in denial. Jason Grace could never be unfaithful. "That's all because of Drew, playing pranks on her little sister."

"And what about Piper?" Nico asked. Convincing Piper was the most difficult task over here.

"She'll understand soon, I hope." Leo said even though he too didn't sound convincing.

"I hope too." Nico and Rachel both said in unison. They looked at each other but didn't snap at each other as they were very tired.

"So, Nico are you ready?" Leo asked, a mischievous smile crept on his face and Nico paled. Whatever these two goons were planning, was not good at all. Nico's expression explained it all. Rachel felt an urge to know but then refrained, she wanted to avoid problems.

"Um... I'm not sure. I mean you're sure this won't cause any trouble?" Nico asked, doubtfully.

"Trust me man, I'm the son of Hephaestus." Leo said. "And you don't have another option."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Okay. But remember I hate you."

"Okay." Leo said, hurriedly, nervousness dripping in his tone. "So... come on. Let's go." He said and went away, signalling Nico to follow.

Nico looked down and murmured, _My Dad's gonna kill me, _And then followed Leo out. Whatever was happening was surely not Rachel's interest, so she let it go.

Then her phone rang up. Thalia was on it, so Rachel picked it up.

_"Hi, Thalia."_

_"Hi, I just called to ask if you can join me at Santa fe Apparel?"_ Wow, Rachel can't miss this. She thought the last time she had coffee, well that was long ago. She'd surely enjoy it, and with Thalia, it'd be rather cool.

_"Ya, sure and by the way I also needed rest."_ Rachel agreed.

_"Ya, so join me at eleven. Bye"_

_"Bye."_

It was already 10:45, she needed to hurry. So she ran into her room and picked up her coat. As she was running out of her drawing room, she saw Percy, typing furiously on his iPhone, laughing and smiling. Wow, What a guy. Rachel, slowly crept behind Percy and read his texts. He was chatting with Jason, about some cartoon show. How lame but Rachel let them enjoy.

"Hey, Percy, I'm going to the nearest coffee shop with Thalia, you wanna join or stay." Rachel asked him.

"Stay. You go and enjoy. Have some rest." Percy said, his voice sounded happy and cheerful like that old Percy. Rachel realised that he too understood her problem and she forgave him for causing her so much trouble.

She had only five minutes, so she ran out of her house towards the coffee shop.

* * *

Rachel was almost running. She was thinking of Percy. He was really strained. Rachel, even though she didn't want to accept the fact, did not want Percy to father Annabeth's baby. She didn't know why but she had never liked Annabeth. Still, she felt bad for her too.

The Santa fe Apparel stood in front of her. It was a costly coffee shop which meant there, people were served quality coffee. She could see Thalia sitting near the window seat, her hands on her lap, looking down. Rachel went inside the shop and marched towards Thalia.

"Hello Thalia."Rachel greeted Thalia.

"Hi, Rachel." Thalia stood up to greet her. "Please sit down."

The waiter came and asked for their orders.

"One café noir." Thalia ordered. "Rachel, what do you want?"

"One Cappuccino, please." Rachel said and the waiter went away.

Thalia forced a smile on her face, but her eyes told Rachel that she was in a big tension. She was wearing her normal dress. The black jacket over her black Death-to-Barbie T-Shirt, with black jeans and black boots. Her black eyeliner was mortifying on her electric blue eyes. Her hairs were as usual short in a punk style and she looked great. Better than any Aphrodite girl. Suddenly, Rachel noticed that her silver huntress circlet was missing and with this Rachel understood that Thalia was in a problem regarding the Hunters. But she loved Thalia for being able to hide it, not like Annabeth or Piper who knew nothing but to cry.

"So, how come you're here? What about the hunters." Rachel asked. Thalia looked sad but then she made herself normal again.

"Um... I've taken a break from that. You know Christmas and New Year holiday." Thalia said. Rachel had almost forgotten about Christmas and New Year. Oh gods, there were too much to do for preparation. "What about Percy and Annabeth. Are they sorting out the problem well?"

Rachel hated to talk about this Percy/Annabeth scandal but it was Thalia.

"They're fine. Had a huge fight." Rachel said calmly.

"Wow, what an irony. Had a huge fight but fine." Thalia laughed and Rachel also joined her.

"So, what about the preparations of Christmas?" Thalia asked, her voice cheerful.

"Null. These Percy and Annabeth have me so busy that I almost forgot that Christmas was coming." Rachel said.

"So, no shopping done so far?" Thalia asked and Rachel shook her head. "You can come with me for the shopping." The waiter brought their coffees and set them on the table. Suddenly, Rachel thought of asking Thalia about the Jason/Piper case.

"Hey, Thals, I was wondering if you knew about Jason and Piper considering Jason is your brother." Rachel asked.

"Oh, yeah. I know the full story. I was the one with Jason at the time Drew kissed him." Thalia said, casually.

"Really? Who is to be blamed?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"No one, actually. Drew and her friends were playing Truth or Dare and I suppose the rest of the story is clear to you." Thalia said as she sipped her coffee.

"Really?" Rachel said funnily. Rachel had a stupid feeling to laugh. Oh gods, these Aphrodite girls are hilarious.

"So you see that Piper is freaking out baselessly." Thalia said who was also laughing now.

"And what effort is Jason making to convince Piper?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. She has broken up with him and he thinks that she is just being stupid and will come back to her senses soon." Thalia said. Well then he was pretty smart.

"So this means, that the biggest problem is with Percy and Annabeth." Rachel said.

"Probably. Do you know anything about Nico?" Thalia asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, what about him?"

"Well, he is going through some rough patch with his father. Hades wants him to stay in underworld but Nico doesn't." Thalia said.

"Why, what's the problem there? He's a son of Hades." Rachel asked. Nico hadn't told her about his problem, which another good point of him.

"I don't know that, but Leo said that it has to do something with his girlfriend." Thalia said and again sipped her coffee. On a short note, Nico had a girlfriend who was a daughter of Hecate, Clary.

"Okay and yes, I remember Leo bring a box to my house asking Nico to come with him." Rachel said.

At this, Thalia paled.

"You mean he _really_ came to your house?" Thalia asked, as if Leo had committed a crime.

"Yeah but what happened? Do you know what are they gonna do?" Rachel asked.

"I think, yes." Thalia said and got up. "And we nee to stop them."


End file.
